Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue ''is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531 Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team reunite with their appilance friends, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, and Blanky at the Master's college. But when a greedy lab assistant named Mack plans to sell the animal friends to a place called Tartaras Labs, their only hope is to get the help from a supercomputer named Wittgenstein. Can they save their animal friends in time? Trivia *After Ratso hurts Radio's feelings and blames him for everything, Jaden's anger went out of control and the Supreme King almost took control of him again. *This takes place after Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster. *This marks the debut of Gonzo and Rizzo. Scenes The Supreme King returns *Ratso: So Radio?! Any bright ideas?!? *Jaden: *growls angrily* SHUT UP!!!!!!!! *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* You filthy awful disgusting rodent!!! How dare you treat my friend like this?!?!? He was only trying to help and you go and make things worse for him!!!!!! I'll kill you for this!!!!! *Jeffrey: Jaden, no! *Jesse: Stop him! *grabs Jaden* *Jeffrey: *grabs Jaden too* *Jaden: *stuggling* Unhand me this instant!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* Jaden, don't do this! *Jaden: But I-! I....... I can't let him hurt Radio anymore...... *gets to his knees* *Jeffrey: Neither can i. But this is no way to settle things. *Ratso: Why do you defend that loud mouth?! He ruined everything!! *Jaden: *tearfully* STOP IT!!!!!! *Xion: Leave him alone, Ratso! *Jeffrey: You better stop bad-mouthing Jaden AND Radio!!! *Ratso: Or what?! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* You really want to find out, Ratso? *Rizzo: *to Ratso* I'd do what he saids if i were you. *Ratso: *gulps in fear* *Jeffrey: Jaden... *Jaden: *shedding tears* I just can't blame Radio for all this. I know it's not his fault. He was only trying to help. And his feelings were hurt. *Jeffrey: I know. *Alexis: Jaden, dear. I'm so sorry you're upset from this. And if it'll help, I don't blame Radio for all this either. *Ratso: What?! Are you saying it's MY fault than?!?! *Alexis: Yes! As a matter of fact I am! *Xion: When are you going to think of someone other than yourself, Ratso? *Ratso: I went through the trouble to find that tube for Whittgenstein! *Xion: *crosses her arms* And yet, you blame Radio for the tube breaking. *Jesse: She's right! You took it from Radio when you got back! *Ratso: But I-! I....... Oh....... *grumbles* *Xion: The problem with you is that you're too stubborn. *Ratso: Am not, "princess"! *Xion: Hey. Let's not go there, okay? *Jesse: You know what? I don't blame Radio for all this either! *Xion: Me either. *Puss in Boots: I don't blame him either. *Cadence: I don't have the heart to blame him. This wasn't his fault. *Twilight: I agree with Cadence. *Shining Armor: Maybe we were being too hard on him. *Applejack: How could i be mad at a friend like Radio? Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531